1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of potted plant accessories, and more particularly to a plant turntable for rotating plants to insure even solar exposure for symmetrical growth.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,067; 4,051,627; 4,175,354; 4,969,290; and 5,546,698 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse plant turntables.
While all of the aforementioned prior art methods are more than adequate for the basic purpose for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, practical potted plant turntable.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a need for a new and improved potted plant turntable and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.